


Aziraphales's Kitty

by tuddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm, Pet Play, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spanking, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy a spot of pet play during a relaxing day in the South Downs cottage.In other words - Crowley like's to be a good little kitty for his angelic husband.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Aziraphales's Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ineffable nerds, 
> 
> So, I had an urge to jump on the current twitter fad of Crowley being in a collar. I hope that you all enjoy. 
> 
> Much love. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

It was a beautiful Sunday in South Downs, the kind of day created for lazy behaviour. In true spirit of this, there was a particularly lazy demon who had found the perfect place to take a nap, a nice square of tiles in the kitchen between the table and the sink, a smooth hard surface perfect for sprawling out over. Sunlight pierced through the windows, dousing the demon with heavenly light. Lucky for him, it did not have a sting to it.

Crowley laid naked, enjoying the balance between the cool tiles under him and the warm light above him. Every now and then he would shift about, rolling over so the light caught a different part of his alabaster skin. He was stunning like this, his long slender body moving with such grace and ease, sleepily rolling around while he dreamt of red wine and blonde angels. With his serpentine eyes closed and his dark clothes shed, one could almost mistake him for an angel himself, the way it was before the fall. If you listened closely, you could almost hear the church bells ring.

In fact, you actually _could_ hear a bell.

The bell was small and silver and hung from a collar of all things. The simple band of black leather fit snug around Crowley’s thin neck, encasing it perfectly. Dainty scripture was etched into the hide, an elegant, fancy design which said all that needed to be said – _‘Aziraphale’s Kitty’._ And that is exactly what he was, a lazy little kitty who was lounging around doing whatever he pleased.

To accompany the belled collar, he wore a furry headband with cute cat ears and a long fluffy tail, the base of which was securely attached to him by means of a metal butt plug. He loved the feeling of the plug inside him. Not only because it did a nice job of keeping him open and pressing nicely against his prostate, but because it really made him feel like an animal. An adorable little creature who could properly wag his tail with a wiggle of his butt or a shake of his hips. It helped him to really get in touch with his inner kitty, something that he did so love to do, especially on these kinds of lethargic afternoons.

The ears and the tail suited Crowley in every way possible. The colour was the same as his hair, bright red and hot as hell. The fur was smooth and silky, a pleasure to run one’s fingers through and pet for hours on end. This was great for both the angel and demon because Aziraphale loved to give pets just as much as Crowley loved to receive them. Overall, it was a perfect, playful thing which they both enjoyed doing from time to time. And after everything that they had been through in the last six thousand years, they had certainly earnt the right to enjoy life’s little pleasures.

They had dressed Crowley up in the morning, he wanting to be a sneaky, curious kitty in order to release some pent up, yearning need to be playful and mischievous. After chasing some butterflies around the garden and losing a battle with a ball of yarn, he had ended up plopping onto the tiles in the kitchen for a good snooze while Aziraphale was pottering around cooking some treacle tarts. The soft sounds of pans clanking and whisks whisking was enough to lull the sleepy kitty into a peaceful slumber, one that took him well into the afternoon. When he finally began to stir, the tart was cooling on the windowsill and the angel was nowhere to be seen. Knowing his beloved so well, Crowley guessed that he would be in the living room with his nose in a book. And what a lovely, upturned nose it was. Crowley smiled just thinking about it, then he yawned wider than any human being could, unfurling his slender body and stretching out across the cool tiles, waking his body up and getting the blood flowing back to his lanky limbs.

The golden light of the afternoon danced across his pale flesh as he rose up from the tiles and onto all fours. On hands and knees, he started the slow crawl to the living room, hoping that his angel was indeed there. As he stalked out of the kitchen, a little glance up proved that he was right. The angel was there, sitting on the couch and reading a book. Perfect. 

As Crowley crawled through the living room, he stopped at the large shaggy carpet placed in the middle and dug his sharp black nails into the thick, fuzzy fabric. He arched his body up into a downward facing dog pose, tensing his arms in front of him as he started to scratch the rug, the action sending a noticeable sound into the air.

Aziraphale frowned, not lifting an eye up from his book as he said, "Claws, Mister," in a warning tone, reminding the wily demon that there would be repercussions if he damaged anything. There were still scratch marks on the side of the sofa from the last time Crowley was feeling like a frisky feline. Aziraphale could of course simply miracle it away, but part of him liked having the reminder there, not that he would tell Crowley that of course.

Crowley mewled, the message of the stern voice heard loud and clear. Being the mischievous creature that he was, he did give the rug one final scratch before releasing his grip, just because he felt like it. And because he just always had to have a little bit of rebellion in everything that he did.

Continuing his stretching without destroying the furniture, Crowley let his middle fall and inverted the curve of his long body, pushing it into an upward facing dog this time. If it wasn’t for how good the positions felt, he may have appreciated the irony of the names, considering that he was playing a cat, posing like a dog. But as it were, Crowley couldn't think past the sheer pleasure of the stretch, his stiff muscles grateful for the attention.

He felt good once he was all stretched out, _very good._ His cock was semi-hard from his nap, the long velvety member bouncing nicely beneath him as he crawled over to the angel, instantly rubbing his face against cream-coloured trousers as soon as he could reach them. He made little chirpy sounds while he brushed himself against Aziraphale’s legs, not so subtly lifting his arse up into the air in presentation.

Aziraphale did notice, how could he not? He was a vivid fan of anything that involved Crowley being nude and rubbing up against him. He was to humble to admit it, but the extra layer of possessiveness that came with Crowley wearing his collar never hurt either.

He continued to read his book as Crowley paced back and forth, each time pushing that bare body harder against his calves. By the way that the demon was now mewling in need and wiggling his plugged arse up, it was a surprise that his trousers were not set on fire.

“Yes yes, my dear. You are very pretty,” Aziraphale said while he reached down and patted Crowley on the head, giving brief scratches behind the ears before taking his hand back and continuing to read.

Crowley meowed woefully, instantly missing the touch. When he realised that no more was coming, he huffed and jumped up onto the couch beside the angel, instantly meowing again for attention.

“Quiet, darling. I want to finish this chapter,” Aziraphale said, knowing full well that that would just spur the demon on. Crowley never did take well to being prioritised behind literature. Right on cue, the demon huffed again and lifted his paw, slapping the book right out of the angel’s hand.

 _“Crowley!”_ Aziraphale exclaimed, snatching his book up and then using it to bonk Crowley on the nose, lightly. “Bad kitty! _Very bad!”_ Then promptly went back to reading.

 _“MMMMOOOOOWWWWWWWW”_ Crowley loudly whined, whimpering as he dove down under the book in order to lay out across Aziraphale’s lap, squirming like a fish out of water. He slowly increased the intensity until was thrashing like a great white shark, not giving up until he got what he wanted.

“Oh, sweet Lord, FINE!” Aziraphale finally yelled, snapping his book shut and setting it to the side. His whole attention now on the naughty kitty on his lap. “Is that what you wanted?!” he angrily asked Crowley, pursing his lips in a very unamused manner.

“Mow,” Crowley said in soft agreement, the squirming now stopped and a sweet, innocent smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re all sunshine and lollipops now that you got what you wanted, aren’t you?” Aziraphale thought out loud while he reached out and ran his hand over Crowley’s naked flesh, stroking up and down the long line of his spine.

Crowley purred, closing his eyes and relaxing completely while Aziraphale continued to stroke up and down his back, his other hand soon combing through Crowley’s red hair, scratching his scalp and rubbing behind his ears.

“Nawww, little kitty,” Aziraphale cooed, smiling with fondness as he petted his demon, any agitation about his book lost to the wind. “I can’t stay mad at you, can I, dear boy?” he said while his hand slid all the way down and over Crowley’s deliciously pert arse, playing with the long fluff of tail that hung down between his legs.

Crowley mewled happily, arching his back and thrusting his arse higher, pushing it against the angel’s hand. Aziraphale chuckled, shaking his head while he cupped an arse cheek in his large palm and squeezed it. “Such a needy kitty, hmm?” he asked before he gave the other cheek the same treatment, followed by a healthy slap across the both of them. Crowley gasped, the slap managing to knock the butt plug deeper, his prostate sending a spark of pleasure through his system.

Aziraphale grinned at the reaction, inspiring him to do it again, spanking harder this time, following it up by pressing the centre of his palm against the plug, pushing it as deep as it would go. Crowley moaned in pleasure, mouth agape as he instinctually started to push his hips down, rutting his now stiff and leaking cock against the angel’s lap.

“Tut tut tut… you’re going to make a complete mess of my trousers, aren’t you?” Aziraphale lightly chided, a smirk teasing the corners of his lips while he reached down under the tail and ran two of his thick fingers across Crowley’s smooth perineum, teasing the sensitive patch of flesh with first a featherlight touch and then a firm, flat rubbing.

Crowley shivered, nodding his head in agreement because he was now past the point of being able to lie. He knew that he wanted to make a mess, to squirt his load just like this, humping his angel’s lap until he has exploded all over the conservative pants. If it wasn’t for Aziraphale’s stern voice and strong grip, he was certain that that is what would have happened. 

“Come now kitty, over you go,” Aziraphale said, firm hands now gripping thin hips and turning Crowley around. With a whimper, the demon kitty obeyed, sensuously arching his back once he was laid out again, this time facing his angel’s pretty face and those bright, observant eyes.

Crowley could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Aziraphale’s hands went back to petting him, one hand raking through soft red hair while the other inched its way down his chest, following the line of tiny soft hairs down over his tight belly and then between his skinny thighs. Golden eyes widened and then rolled back in pleasure when the venturing hand reached its destination, first teasing lightly over the hard shaft before wrapping around it completely, taking a firm hold of the aching cock.

A combination of pleasurable purrs and animalistic growls erupted from Crowley’s lips while he bucked up into the touch, seeking his own pleasure which was slowly but surely climbing to a peak. Aziraphale marveled at what he was watching, always enjoying the sensuous performance of his lover squirming so needily under his touch. He whispered sweet words of encouragement as he continued to pet his kitty, stroking him exactly the right way he knew would do the trick.

Within minutes, Crowley was closing his eyes tight, his voguish face screwing up in absolute pleasure as he was forced straight up those rocky peaks, steamrolling over and bashing into that wall of ecstasy. White noise played in Crowley’s ears in the aftermath of his intense orgasm, twitches and spasms crawling across him while he slowly came down. Aziraphale simply smiled, holding his love through everything. 

Eventually, Crowley collapsed in Aziraphale’s lap, his body absolutely spent and his mind groggy and sleepy from his exertion. When he came too, he felt the soft fingers still playing with his scarlet mane and couldn’t help but smile. A sleepy, adorable smile which made Aziraphale’s heart sing with love. 

“Feeling better now, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, curling a finger down and around the back of one of Crowley’s ears. 

“Hmmmm… mow,” Crowley said with a nod, smiling from ear to ear like a complete idiot.

“Mmmm, good… you can clean up now then,” the angel said, raising his eyebrow as he showed Crowley his other hand. A pool of pearly white liquid was cupped neatly in the palm, sitting there all warm and gooey.

Crowley mewled in response, instantly blushing while he and his tongue got to work.

He loved being Aziraphale’s good little kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile 😊💕


End file.
